


Troy's story

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: 15-year-old Troy has had a crush on his older stepbrother for years.  One fateful decision on Troy's part causes something neither could have predicted...





	

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretenses. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.

***

"Troy! Troy! Mom says it's time to get up!"

I slowly opened my eyes at the light streaming in through the window, then glared at my 10-year-old half-brother, Ben, as he bounced up and down on me, his shoulder-length hair bouncing in rhythm with him and a mischievous grin on his face.

My biological father had died in a car accident when I was 2, and it was just my mom and me for a couple of years after that, until she remarried a widower who had a son 2 years older than I am.

Since I'd never really known my own father, I thought it was really cool to finally have a dad of my own, just like all my friends. Brock, my stepdad, always treated me like his own son, even though it's obvious by looking at us that we're not biologically related (Brock's a full-blooded Lakota, and I, like my parents, am Caucasian). Similarly, Brock's son, Cameron, and I clicked, and were practically as close as biological brothers could be. Brock and my mom soon had two more kids together - the aforementioned Ben, and 8-year-old Sean.

While Brock and Cameron had traditional ethnic looks of their Native American ancestry, like black hair and tan-looking skin, Sean and Ben skin wasn't quite as tan-looking, and their hair was dark brown, on account of their being half-Caucasian (though their skin and hair were still darker than mine). I was the only guy in the family whose hair was short, and not shoulder-length (even my mom had her hair long), mine was brown, roughly the same shade as my eyes, and my skin color was standard Caucasian.

I was 5'9", and weight 132 lbs. I wasn't muscular, not like Cameron. He was big - 6'4" (only an inch shorter than Brock), and muscular from weight-lifting; while I didn't ever ask him his weight, he easily weighed in at over 200 lbs.

"All right," I finally said to Ben. "I'm up. Now get off of me, you little prick." I gave Ben a playful cuff on the side of his head, which he'd settled down onto my bare chest.

"I don't wanna," he replied. "I like your chest - it's all hairy, not like my dad's or Cameron's."

I didn't know if I would describe my chest as "all" hairy - sure, at age 15 I had _some_ chest hairs, but it wasn't nearly as much as some guys I've seen (there were a couple of guys I saw in the locker room at school, both seniors, who were practically walking carpets).

"Come on, I can't get up if you're on top of me," I told him.

"Yeah, you can," he said. "You're really strong!"

When he didn't move, I started tickling him, and, giggling, he practically leapt off of me and fled over to his side of the bedroom - we share a room, and Cameron and Sean share another - and plopped down on his bed. I crawled out from under the covers, clad in only my briefs.

"I see London, I see France!" Ben called out in a singsong voice, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're weird," I said as I pulled some clothes on. After all, it wasn't like it was the first time he'd ever seen me in just my underwear. We both shared a room, and we'd both been naked in front of each other countless times over the years. When I finished dressing, we headed downstairs.

"'Bout time, sleepyhead," Cameron said.

"Yeah," Sean quipped.

We all had breakfast before heading out to the car to go to school. As I sat next to Cameron in the car, I wished I'd had time to jack off before we left. When I started puberty, I found Cameron to be rather cute (which kinda creeped me out, seeing as how he was my stepbrother and all), but I'd never told anyone that.

I kinda went through the motions at school, like quite a few of the other students; it was the Friday after midterms, and not too many people were interested in paying too much attention. Fortunately the teachers seemed to realize that, and didn't seem to expect a lot out of us that day.

Arriving home, my mom told Cameron and me that she and Brock would be taking Ben and Sean out to some activity their school was doing that evening before running some errands. We acknowledged it and headed towards our bedrooms. Cameron mentioned that he had something lined up that night, so I'd be winging it alone. I didn't really mind, as I was in a really good book that I wanted to read more.

That night, the house was rather quiet with everyone else gone. For a while, I toyed with the idea of calling one or more of my friends to hang out with, but decided not to. A while later, around 8, I heard Cameron come home. He was in a snit over something, judging by the stomping around and muttering he was doing. I finally poked my head into his bedroom and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing!" he snapped, flopping onto his bed with his back towards me.

"Really? Doesn't sound like nothing," I replied.

After a few moments, he said, "Oh, it's those stupid girls - they get a guy all horny, then refuse to do it with him. I don't know what's wrong - they say I'm a hunk and they're attracted to me, but they're 'not ready to go all the way.' I mean, I even offered to use protection and everything!"

My heart started thumping in my chest. I wanted to help relieve him of his horniness so badly, but didn't know how he'd accept such an offer. Looking at him laying there on the bed, I remembered how we'd always been close.

I felt my willpower collapsing. Slowly, I found myself walking towards him. It was like I wasn't in control of my own body, but rather a passenger along for the ride.

I arrived at the bed, where he was still muttering, and rolled him onto his back. I grabbed the front of his pants and opened them up, pulling his briefs partway down.

"Troy, what are you _doing_?!" Cameron gasped out.

I didn't answer, gazing for several moments at his huge, hard dick jutting outward, and his equally large balls below it.

"Troy, knock it off," he said, as he stated to scoot up into a sitting position. "This isn't fun..."

His statement ended in a hiss at that point, as that's when I took his dick into my mouth and started sucking. His breathing got ragged, and he clutched the sheets under him. Then he grabbed the back of my head before he started thrusting his hips up and down, as he started panting, gasping, and moaning out in a sort of "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

I slid his pants and briefs down further as I continued to suck. I was practically in heaven by that point. I was finally having a go at the dick I'd wanted for so long. I wouldn't have minded sucking all night, but within a couple of minutes of taking Cameron's dick into my mouth, he cried out and let loose a torrent of semen.

While I'd fantasized about sucking dicks for several years, I never thought about what I'd do if the guy whose dick I was sucking came into my mouth. Admittedly, I kinda froze, and wound up swallowing some of Cameron's semen. When he finished, his hands slid off of my head, and I pulled up off his still-hard dick.

"Oh, Troy," he whispered.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out or anything," I said.

"No, it's all right," he said. "That was...incredible." After several moments of silence, he said, "Troy, I'm actually still kinda horny. If you could..."

He didn't need to say any more. I leaned down over his dick. I stuck my tongue out and took a swipe at the head of his dick. He groaned out. I swiped again, teasing him. His response was to grab my head and shove it down. I quickly opened up my mouth as his dick slid into it again. Cameron settled down as I went to work on his dick again, holding my head down but not thrusting his hips up and down this time.

As I sucked, I slid his pants and briefs down to his feet. I then took his shoes off and pulled off his pants, briefs and socks. I proceeded to get down between his muscular legs, which he spread apart in order to accommodate me. I contently sucked his dick for quite a while before I started playing with his balls with my hand. I don't know how long we laid there before he gasped out "Oh, Trrrooooyyyyyy!" moments before flooding my mouth with his semen a second time. When he started coming, I stopped playing with his balls and simply let them rest in my hand. When he was finally through, and his hands slid off my head, I pulled up off of his now-softening dick.

"Thank you!" he gasped out as I got up. He got up as well and wrapped me in a big bear hug. "You don't know what that means to me! I owe you one!"

I awkwardly hugged him back, not sure what else to do. I thought he owed me several after what I'd just done, but I didn't say anything. I went back into my room and jacked off.

***

After the double blowjob, life seemed to return to normal, at least on the outside. Cameron never said anything about it, and I certainly couldn't think of any way to bring it up. But whenever I masturbated, I imagined his huge, hard dick throbbing in my mouth.

A week passed. Then two. I wanted to talk to Cameron about it, but I couldn't figure out how to break the ice. He continued to act like nothing had happened. Just when I thought nothing sexual would ever happen again, I was in for a surprise. Three weeks after I sucked his dick, Cameron came home one Friday evening in a bad mood.

"Girls again?" I asked, and grumbling, he nodded.

Thinking of the fact that we were the only two home at the moment, I quietly asked, "Want me to suck your dick again?"

"I don't know if that will work," he said. "I feel I need to screw."

"Then screw me," I blurted out.

"What?!" he gasped out.

I froze, my eyes going wide. I don't know what had prompted me to say that.

"Are you serious?" he gasped out after several moments.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said. "I understand if you don't want to, though..."

His response was to grab me by the arm and drag me into his bedroom. He began pulling his clothes off, and after a moment, I started to strip as well. We, along with Sean and Ben, had all been naked in front of each other many times over the years at home (and last year, the two of us had gym class together, so not only did we shower at the same time, our lockers were next to each other), so there was no modesty between us. Within a few moments, we were both naked, and our hard dicks jutted out.

"On your stomach on my bed," he told me, and I complied.

He straddled me and grabbed my butt cheeks. Spreading them apart, he maneuvered into position and began entering me. I gasped out as my rectum started expanding to take his large dick.

"This is taking too long," he muttered after a couple of minutes of slowly entering me. "Troy, I'm sorry, but I need to do this." That was all the warning I had before he slammed his dick the rest of the way into me. I yelped out.

He settled down onto me and began thrusting. Like when I sucked his dick, he was making "Oh! Oh! Oh!" sounds. His hips smacked against my butt, and his large balls flopped against mine. At one point he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me against his muscular chest. I felt a little like the women in those romance novels from the late 20th and early 21st centuries, who would be on the cover with a handsome bare-chested Indian brave standing next to her. I wanted to be the one with the Indian brave lover, and now it seemed like I'd gotten my wish! Just when I felt close to coming, he screamed my name out, and I felt his semen blasting into me.

He sagged down onto me when he was through. Moments later, he whispered, "Oh, Troy, you were so _tight_!"

"That's good," I muttered.

He pulled out of me, and I rolled over onto my back, my hard dick jutting outward. Cameron reached out and ran a couple of fingers along the side of my dick, and I promptly came all over myself.

Cameron gave me a quick kiss. "Love ya!" he said. With that, he headed into the bathroom; moments later I heard the water running.

I slowly gathered up my clothes and pulled them back on. While I was glad to have had sex with Cameron, I wanted so much more than what we'd done. Little did I realize at the time that I should be careful what I wish for.

The following Friday, it seemed that the girls had once again spurned Cameron. I had been reading a book while laying on my bed when I looked up to see him standing in the doorway, an almost lustful look on his face.

"Let me guess," I said. "More sex?"

He nodded, and I set the book down and got up as he shut the door; I was glad no one else was home at the moment. We both started stripping. His hard dick jutted outward when he dropped his briefs, and my own dick got hard at the thought of what was to happen. I plopped back down onto the bed on my back and lifted my legs and spread them apart, offering myself to him. He got into position and entered me, it taking a lot less time this time, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He then pulled his dick out most of the way before shoving it back into me. He kept repeating the process, going faster and faster until he was practically slamming his dick into me, the bed rocking back and forth from his thrusting.

The sex wound up lasting about the same amount of time as last time. Again, I was close to coming when Cameron screamed out my name, and moments later I felt his semen flowing into me. When he finished ejaculating, he laid on me for a moment before raising himself partway up. He grabbed my dick and started jacking me off. I closed my eyes and moaned, enjoying his firm grasp on my dick. All too soon I started ejaculating, my semen spraying all over me.

Cameron gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Troy," he said as he got off of me.

"No problem," I said, pulling my clothes on as he left.

The next morning I woke and stumbled into the bathroom. Stripping, I got the shower going, and when the water was hot, I got into it. I washed off, then stood there for a while with my head under the water. That was why, I suppose, I didn't realize I wasn't alone until a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me back to someone standing behind me. I looked back and realized Cameron had gotten into the shower with me. His hard dick was pressed up against my butt crack, and as he started nuzzling my neck and shoulders, my dick started getting hard as well. I managed to turn around to face him, and he locked lips with me.

Then he shoved me up against the wall and started grinding his crotch against mine for a few moments before he started lifting me up. His dick then slid between my legs and into my butthole, and I managed to wrap my arms around his body and my legs around his waist. Cameron then started thrusting repeatedly into me, grunting rhythmically the whole time. He also started nuzzling my neck and shoulders again. At one point he even gave me a hickey!

I groaned the whole time, wondering why no one was bursting into the bathroom to see what all the noise was about. When we had sex before, Cameron's dick had occasionally hit a spot in me that felt really good, and now he seemed to be hitting that spot with almost every thrust. That, combined with the hot water (which I was also finding very stimulating) and the general knowledge that I was having sex (and with a hot guy like Cameron at that!) caused me to close my eyes and cry out as my semen surged through my dick. As I emptied the contents of my balls all over the two of us, I squirmed a bit, which wasn't easy, since I was stuck between Cameron and the wall. Cameron didn't even slow down his thrusting as I sagged a bit when my ejaculation was through (he did, though, give me a second hickey). Several minutes past as Cameron continued his energetic pumping, using my butt to satisfy his urges.

"Yeah! Do me, Cameron!" I panted at one point. "Pound my butt!"

He pounded away at my butt for a while before he cried out, and I felt him coming into me. When he was through, we stayed like that for a few moments before he let me down, his now-soft dick sliding out of me. I set my feet on the floor, and wobbled for a couple of moments.

Cameron kissed me for a moment before we started washing ourselves off. After we got out and dried off, we headed back into our bedrooms. I pulled my clothes on. I wondered what everyone would think if they knew I was getting banged by my own stepbrother.

A while later, Cameron came in. "Troy," he said hesitantly, "I think we need to stop making out."

"But why?" I asked. "I thought you were enjoying it."

"I was, but now it's kinda creeping me out."

"Well, all right," I said, disappointed. I was just starting to hope that there might be more in store for the two of us.

He hesitated for a moment, looking like he wanted to say something more, but then he turned and left.

***

For a few days, I was bummed out that Cameron and I were "over," but decided that it was probably for the best.

A few weeks after the sex in the shower, I was feeling kinda weird. I kept vomiting. At first, I didn't think much of it, thinking it must have been something I ate. But after several days of vomiting, my mom got concerned, and scheduled a doctor's appointment for me.

When I met with Dr. Hobson, he asked me a bunch of questions. Then he ran a couple of tests. When he looked over the results, he poked his head out of the examining room and said something to one of the staff outside.

Closing the door, he came over to where I was laying on the examination table, propped up on my elbows, and said, "I've asked your mom to come in here, but while we're waiting, there's one thing I'd like to check." I nodded, and he pulled my shirt up and started examining my abdomen.

"So you think you know what's wrong?" I asked.

"I believe so," was all he said.

My mom came in moments later, and Dr. Hobson indicated she should sit down.

"There's no easy way to say this," he said, "but it looks like Troy is...pregnant."

I gasped, as did my mom. "Are you sure?" I said quietly a few moments later.

He nodded. The next couple of hours passed by in a daze. I remembered that future appointments were set up with a specialist in teenage male pregnancies, and we were given information on a class to help me get ready for the birth.

At home, my mom and I didn't say much to each other until Brock got home. Then my mom took us into the study and told him about the pregnancy, and Brock stared at me for a moment in shock.

"Who's the father?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, knowing they weren't going to like the answer. "It's Cameron," I said quietly.

They were silent for a moment; then Brock poked his head out the door and called out, "Cameron, could you come in here, please?"

Cameron came in moments later and said, "What's up?"

"Cameron, Troy is pregnant," Brock said.

Cameron looked stunned, sitting down unsteadily. He sat there looking dazed for several moments before looking at me. "Me?" he asked quietly, and I nodded.

"Cameron, how could you?" Brock got out.

"Please, don't blame him," I said. "I was the one who made the first move."

"I'm...I'm sorry," Brock said. "I'm not trying to blame anyone. But at the same time, I am disappointed in both of you."

"I'm sorry," I said. "We didn't intend for this to happen."

"I'm sure you didn't," Brock said. "But now you are both going to have to accept responsibility for this...this new life you're bringing into the world." Indicating my mom, he said, "You know how the two of us feel about abortion."

Cameron and I nodded. They believed that abortion should only be done in rare cases, of which I was sure this probably didn't count as one such case.

"This baby will be born, and you will have to decide whether to raise him or her - with our help, of course - or to give the child up for adoption. You may want to consider marrying."

"We'll consider both," Cameron said. "This is all...so sudden. How much time do we have to decide?"

"We'll give you a few days to think about it, but we do want an answer within a couple of weeks, at least about what will happen to the baby," Brock said. "We understand if you might want to wait on the topic of marriage, though we'll certainly sign the appropriate papers if you want to get married now."

Later, Cameron and I sat alone in the study. "So, what are we going to do?" I finally asked.

"Do you want to keep the kid?" he asked.

"I do kinda want to," I said.

"Me, too," he said. "I didn't plan of having kids this way, but I can't imagine any kid of mine growing up without me being there."

"Same here," I told him. "So, what about getting married?"

"I think we should wait, if we do get married at all."

"Agreed," I replied.

And so it was all decided. A few people we knew were told, mostly family members. Ben and Sean were excited to become uncles. They were invited to be in the delivery room when I gave birth, along with Cameron and Brock.

I told a few close friends. The response was varied - ranging from surprise (since some didn't even know I was gay in the first place) to saying it was weird that of all the guys I could have let knock me up, it had to be my own stepbrother. The news of my pregnancy spread through school, and while not too many people said much about it (at least not to me or Cameron), we did get a lot of looks from a lot of the other students.

I went in for regular checkups; meeting with Dr. Strug, the specialist Dr. Hobson referred me to. On our first meeting, he ran a full checkup on me, and after taking my dick into his hands and examining it in what I thought was a rather personal way for several minutes, he said that it could handle having the baby going through it.

Cameron and I decided to name the baby Peter if it was a boy (after my father) and Hannah (after Cameron's mother) if it was a girl. School ended, and summer started, and the due date rapidly approached. My abdomen by that point had a noticeable bulge to it as the baby grew, and I felt a bit self-conscious about it.

One early morning in mid-June, I awoke to cramping in my stomach. I recognized the symptoms as how labor pains were described to me. 

"Ben!" I moaned out. "Ben!"

He stumbled over to my side, half-asleep. "What is it?"

"I've gone into labor!"

His eyes widened. "I'll go get dad! Hang on!"

Within a few moments, Brock was back. "Ben, go wake Cameron and Sean," he  
said.

"Right," Ben said from the doorway.

Brock helped me get up. He had me put an arm around his shoulders, and we headed towards the garage. Cameron and Sean met us partway there, and Cameron got on my other side, helping me go. We got into the car, with me putting my head on Cameron's lap. Brock got into the driver's seat, and we headed to the hospital. When we arrived, Cameron, Ben, and Sean helped me inside, while Brock went to park the car.

The hospital staff snapped into action, and we were ushered into the delivery room. I was directed to a bench along one wall while they got everything ready. I sat down and leaned against Cameron. The contractions were getting really bad then.

"Hang on, it's almost over," Cameron whispered to me.

At one point I was handed a hospital gown, and Cameron helped me get it on. Just after that, Brock arrived and sat down next to me. Soon a nurse came over and told us the delivery table was ready and that I needed to get on it. Cameron and Brock helped me up.

"Oh, hold on," Cameron said. He got down, and moments later I felt him grab my briefs and pull them down. I stepped out of them, and we all moved over to the delivery table, where Cameron helped me up onto it.

I got into position. Brock, Ben, and Sean gathered around me as Cameron took my hand. A nurse gave me an injection of what I assumed was pain medication, and a moment later a doctor got down by the end of my dick. "All right, Troy," the doctor said. "I want you to start pushing."

I did as I was told, and started pushing. It seemed like a long time before I felt the baby moving towards my crotch. Then I screamed out as I felt my dick start stretching out in all directions. I wanted it to all be over! I pushed harder, the whole time Cameron whispering to keep pushing. At long last I felt the pressure go down, and, breathing hard, managed to raise my head up and looked between my legs at the baby - _my_ baby - as the doctor declared, "It's a boy!"

"We have a son!" I gasped out to Cameron.

"Yeah," Cameron said, looking at the baby in awe.

The umbilical cord was cut, and the baby taken to be cleaned up. A few minutes later, the placenta was pulled from me, and not too long after that I was handed the baby for a few minutes before the two of us were taken away, the baby to the nursery and me to get a sponge bath before being taken to a room where I'd recover for a couple of days before being released. Despite the fact that I was exhausted and my body (my dick in particular) hurt more than I thought was possible, when I was finally left alone it took a while to fall asleep.

I was rather bored the entire time I stayed at the hospital, and I was relieved when it came time for me to go home. There wasn't much going on there, outside of the occasional checkup they gave me to make sure that nothing in my body had been unduly damaged when I'd given birth, and that I was recovering well (one nurse told me that, when a guy gave birth naturally, if the delivery itself went well, there were later complications only very, very rarely, but it was still standard procedure in practically all hospitals to keep a close eye on every guy who gave birth for a couple of days afterward anyway, just to be on the safe side). I got to hold my son a few times. He was a healthy baby, they told me, weighing in at 3 pounds, 2 ounces.

Finally the day came for me to go home. My mom, Brock, Cameron, Ben, and Sean all came into the room, and I greeted them with some relief. While Brock and my mom went to fill out the paperwork to get me released, I took a quick shower. While I dried off and dressed in the clothes they brought me, I talked with Cameron, Ben, and Sean to catch up on the latest news from the home front. While we waited, Dr. Strug came by to see me one more time. While we talked, he said something amazing. He told us that getting my dick sucked would help it recover faster, and how to go about it. We nodded and thanked him. After we got home, Cameron, Ben, Sean, and I gathered together in my and Ben's bedroom.

"Hey, I want to help suck Troy's dick," Sean said.

"Me too!" Ben said.

"You two sure?" Cameron asked, surprised.

"Yeah!" Sean said.

"All right," Cameron said. "Tell you what, we'll go in order of age. That means I'll suck Troy's dick first, then Ben, then Sean. You two can watch me the first time to see how it's done. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed, and so Cameron had me pull my clothes off and sit down on the edge of my bed with my legs spread apart. Ben and Sean sat down on either side of me. Cameron crouched down in between my legs. Taking my dick into his mouth, he started sucking, his chin on my balls and his nose in my pubic hairs. Ben and Sean watched with wide eyes. Cameron sucked my dick for the 20 minutes Dr. Strug had specified before pulling up.

"Any questions?" Cameron asked Ben and Sean, and both shook their heads no.

The next morning, I woke up early, and fed Peter. Going back into my bedroom after putting him back in his crib, I found Ben up and pulling his pajamas off.

"So, should I suck your dick now?" he asked when he saw me.

"Yeah," I told him. "Might as well get it out of the way."

I dropped my briefs and sat down on the edge of my bed, spreading my legs apart. Ben, wearing only his briefs, came over and got between my legs. He picked up my dick and, after staring at it for a few moments, leaned forward, taking it into his mouth and proceeding to suck. His chin brushed up against my balls while his face was in my pubic hairs. As he started sucking, I gently took his head in my hands and spent a few moments helping him find a position that felt like it would work best. The, after finding a good position and letting go of his head, I sat there and looked down at the top of his head for the remainder of the time. On one hand, it was kind of weird getting blown off by my own half-brother (even if it _was_ only for medical purposes), but then, the only reason this was even happening was because I'd become pregnant after having screwed my stepbrother, so it wasn't like this was any stranger than any other part of the whole saga. After 20 minutes were up, he stopped sucking, and pulled up.

He made a bit of a face, but said, "I guess that wasn't so bad."

"Thanks, man," I told him. "I appreciate it."

"You'd better," he muttered.

That evening, Sean came into the bedroom.

"You ready?" I asked, and he nodded.

I shut the door and pulled my clothes off. Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I spread my legs apart. Sean got down between my legs and took my dick into his mouth. With his nose in my pubic hairs and his chin pressed up against my balls, he started sucking. I adjusted his position a little bit while he sucked. A few minutes after Sean started sucking my dick, Ben came in, with a towel wrapped around his waist, since he'd just been in the shower. Closing the door, he took the towel off and started rubbing his hair while he watched Sean suck my dick. After a couple of minutes, Ben dropped the towel and came over and sat down next to me. I put my arm around his shoulders, and together we continued to watch Sean suck my dick. After the 20 minutes were up, Sean pulled up and I had him sit down next to me, on the other side of Ben.

Putting my other arm around Sean's shoulders, I said, "Hey, I just really want you two to know that I appreciate this."

"It's not a problem," Sean said.

"I still appreciate it, though," I told him.

He gave me a quick hug. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

He left, and I stood up. Ben stood up a moment later. For some reason, I gave him a hug, and he awkwardly hugged back a few moments later. "Thanks," I told him.

"You're welcome. Just...don't tell any of my friends, all right? If they knew I was sucking your dick, I'd never live it down."

"Your secret is safe with me," I assured him.

***

It took over a month of sucking before I got an erection (it happened while Cameron was sucking, which I thought was a good thing - I wasn't sure how Ben or Sean would react if it'd happened while they were sucking). Cameron was always fully clothed when it was his turn. Ben was often in his briefs, and was even naked a couple of times. Sean was usually fully clothed, though he did suck my dick a couple of times in his briefs, and was even naked once (I was naked in the bathroom doing a couple of things one evening to get ready for bed while he was taking a shower, and when he got out and dried off, we simply decided to have him suck my dick in there, so I hopped up onto the counter and spread my legs apart, and he dropped the towel, got down between my legs, and sucked my dick).

Cameron and I decided not to get married. He admitted that while he loved me, it was in a "brotherly love" sort of way, and he was still sexually attracted towards girls.

When school started again, my mom looked after Peter, while Cameron and I were responsible for looking after him as much as possible the rest of the time. A couple of weeks after school started, one of the seniors I knew in passing, a guy named Jake who was on the football team, asked me if I wanted to go out on a date with him, and after a bit of thought I said yes, and we've been seeing each other for a few months now.

I love my son, and I like Jake a lot, but I think I'll be a little more careful the next time I have sex with another guy.


End file.
